Son of Uchiha
by SageWarrior
Summary: Summary: An average High school student, with nothing truly special about him, world changes drastically after he stumbles upon a portal connecting his world, to the Naruto world! AU/ Rated-T for language


****Authors note: Hey fans! What has it been...two...maybe three months. As you know my tablet has been cracked and it grew into an absents in all of my writing, but finally, the guilt of letting my fans down overcame me and I made this!****

****Summary: An average High school student, with nothing truly special about him, world changes drastically after he stumbles upon a portal connecting his world, to the Naruto world! AU/ Rated-T for language****

*****Ring!*****

**The school bell rung and it was time to transition into another class, filled with boredom and despair. **

**I grabbed my books, stood up and walked out the room. **

**"Oniichan!"**

**My friend Jalen called to me, holding a bottle of water in one hand, and his school lunch in the other.**

**"I want to show you something I found, in an alleyway."**

**I dropped my books, and clutched my bag. Running to the lunch room while he followed, I saw my other friend, Alyssia. **

**She smiled, and walked towards me and Jalen, smiled from cheek to cheek. **

**"Hey Gray, did you see the hideout that Jalen found."**

**"Alyssia! It was a secret!"**

**I smirked and held my head down. I thought it was funny, considering that me and Jalen have been looking for the perfect hideout for almost a year now. **

**Just then, my third friend came towards us...Darren Hawthorne, the class geek. **

**"Well, it seems like the hideout is so spectacular. So I may join as well..."**

**After school, me, Jalen, Alyssia, and Darren all went to the alleyway with the busted phone booth in the middle of it.**

**"Its up there."**

**We all looked up and at the top there was a hole, big enough for 5 people to go in at once.**

**"We just need to figure out a way to get up there." Darren said squinting his eyes, pushing his glasses closer to his face.**

**I noticed a wire, hanging from the top, and a window seal about 20 feet away from it.**

**I backed up to give myself a running start. **

**_Damn! This doesn't look stable...and it looks like messing up can kill me...but then again, Jalen found a way up there and he weighs more than me so, I may be fine._**

**I ran and kicked off the wall, reaching for the rope, and swung towards the window seal.**

**Almost immediately after I landed on it, and large chunk of it fell off, and Alyssia started to tear up.**

**"He's gonna kill himself!"**

**I looked up and notice a row of window seals on the other side, which bummed me out because I wish I noticed it before.**

**Another chunk fell off, and I lunged towards the other window seal barely making it!**

**"Hmph, I could've done it better." Jalen mumbled under his breathe.**

**I turned around again, and the hole was right below me, on the other wall...**

**I lunged for the other side...**

**My foot, just inches away from the other window seal. I made it, and slowly brought my other foot to the seal, when it broke off and I was sent head first into the concrete.**

**"OH MY GOD!"**

**Both Darren and Alyssia reached their arms out to catch me. I closed my eyes, held my breathe, and...**

****Thud! ****

**I opened my eyes, only to see Alyssia screaming at Darren because he was so uncoordinated he dropped me.**

**"Im-im okay. Where's Jalen?"**

**Jalen bursted into tears of laughter. Being the laziest one of us all, he already found a way to get up there easier.**

**"Did you know that there's a ladder...like right there."**

**Alyssia jumped him in the cheek, and he plopped onto the ground.**

**"You dick!"**

**He grabbed the ladder and placed it on the wall...I stumbled walking towards the ladder and needed someone to help me up.**

**Jalen stopped.**

**"Guys did you hear that?"**

**Everyone got quiet. It was a long silence until you finally heard whispers coming from the hideout.**

**Jalen peaked his head over the ledge and saw over 10 men.**

**"Hey!" One of the men said seeing him.**

**Jalen kicked off the wall and the ladder started to fall...**

****Crash!****

**We all looked over and saw Darren was on the floor with his leg twisted, and his glasses shattered on the floor next to him.**

**"Hey! There they are!" **

**All the men jumped from the hideout, and it immediately turned into a fight...**

**I grabbed Darren, and tried to drag him to safety, but a man hit me in the back of my head with an iron bar. **

**Me, being beaten down by three people, looked over to Darren.**

**He started to slowly get up. He limped over to the busted phone booth...**

**"Darren what are you doing?!" Jalen said fighting off a group of guys.**

**"Helping us all!"**

**He pulled the phone booth with all his strength, and it tilted over. **

**A loud bang came from the sound of it hitting the floor. A bang so loud that it caught the attention of the men Alyssia was running from towards Darren. **

**"Darren no!" I said screaming.**

**I stood up with all my energy and fought them off. It was like a domino effect, after the first, the next one would fall**

**...**

**Then, as I was just feet away from helping Darren I heard what sounded like a chain.**

**I turned my head to see them putting Jalen, and Alyssia in a van, with chains wrapped around their arms.**

****Bang!****

**I turned around to see Darren unconscious on the floor, with a man standing over him holding a metal pole.**

**Coming from the van, a tall, pale skinned man, with knives in one hand, and a snake wrapped around the other. **

**"Its been a while, hasn't it Gray?"**

**"What...the HELL are you talking about?!"**

**He chuckled. **

**"Ah, it feels like only yesterday you were an infant...now look at you; all grown up."**

**"I don't know who you are, or what made you decide not to take your medication this morning, but I need my friends back."**

**"You want them, you can have them...if you can beat me in a fight!"**

**I looked down, and saw a snake was already wrapped around my legs.**

**"****Now, is there gonna be an altercation."**

**A man walked behind me and stabbed me with a needle...a poison filled needle. I closed my eyes and it just went by slower and slower...until i was completely knocked out.**

****Several hours later~!****

**"****Where am I?!"**

**I looked around and saw I was tied up in a chair. He grabbed my neck and slowly tightened his grip, as if he were a snake.**

******"****Hmph, I would've thought that poison would have taken you at for much longer but...this would do just fine."**

**I looked up to see Darren, Jalen, and Alyssia all tied up inside of a glass box, with big holes on it for air.**

**"****You, you are the special one...Gray."**

**"****How….Where...What the hell is going on?!"**

**"****You must reclaim what was once yours…"**

**He smirked and held a picture of a baby, with a big black figure with red eyes behind it. **

**"****You see, this is you...the only problem is, you are the only one that we actually gave interest to. You see, you and your friends all posses a desired trait amongst the world."**

**"****The world...you mean earth?"**

**"****No bitch, I mean saturn." He said with an annoyed look on his face.**

**"****You see, you are the dark, Jalen is the light, Darren is the grey, and Alyssia is the flame. Do you understand?"**

**"****Bitch does it look like I know what the hell that means. That doesn't even make sense...i'm lighter than Jalen."**

**He slapped me across my face.**

**o\"Not that light you idiot! I mean you're souls!"**

**_I have a dark soul. I...never do anything, never harmed anyone, never even -. How can I be dark. I just….cant._**

**Jalen started to wake up.**

**"****Gray!"**

**The man chuckled. **

**"****You still dont get it do you?! Why do you think you are the most skilled fighter of them all, but you have no training. Why you are so agile, why you always find some complicated ass parkour way to do something."**

**"****Because, I've always liked ninjas." I said grinning.**

**"****You idiot!"**

**He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. **

**"****You know, the last time someone threw me to the ground...he was actually smart to run away."**

**Jalen snickered…**

**"****Yeah, sorry about that again niichan."**

**"****Ah, lets see how strong you really are." The man said gathering a whole bunch of henchmen.**

**He cut the rope holding me, and disappeared. All you can hear...was his voice.**

**"****Lets make this a challenge."**

**Suddenly, the holes for air closed, and gas went off inside the glass box with them in there!**

**"****Lets see if you move quick enough to save your friends...******SON OF UCHIHA!******"**

**I punched the first henchman, and he flew towards the ground.**

**"****Dammit! You call yourself a man for ******LORD OROCHIMARU!******" ****He said transforming into snake and slithering away.**

****Authors note~!****

****Hey fans this is sadly the end of my 1st debut chapter of Son of Uchiha. Yeah big cliffhanger I know, but trust me...you WILL want to see what happens next.****

********Bye for now!****


End file.
